


Дихотомия, разрушена

by Lelendria, violentcheese



Series: Дихотомия [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelendria/pseuds/Lelendria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два мира, так тщательно отделяемые друг от друга, сталкиваются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дихотомия, разрушена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dichotomy, broken.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582506) by [violentcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese). 



Мерлин и Мордред оставляют работу за порогом.   
Каждый день, с каждым шагом прочь от штаб-квартиры,  с каждой милей ближе к дому их шаги становятся легче, плечи теряют напряжение, а мертвенный взгляд растворяется, чтобы затем наполниться теплом смеха и светом радости.

Пока, однажды, работа сама не следует за ними домой.

Мерлин и Мордред не работают вместе на полевых заданиях, таково правило.  
Мерлин направляет, дает советы, организует процесс на расстоянии.  
Мордред дерется, убивает, слушая наставления Мерлина с другого конца света.

Они инстинктивно понимают друг друга, они идеально сработанная команда.  
Когда Эггзи падает, захваченный врасплох ударом ножа в солнечное сплетение, Эйдан выбрасывает вперед ногу, отбрасывая нападавшего глубже в дом и прочь от мужа.

Это Мордред, тот, кто поднимается с пола; Мордред, кто входит в их дом в первый раз за четыре долгих, кровавых года в Кингсмен.  
Мордред, оттолкнувшись от плеча Мерлина, вскидывает ноги и обхватывает шею противника бедрами, с хрустом сворачивая тому шею.

Это Мерлин, тот, кто замечает еще двоих, привычно прикрывая спину Мордреда.   
Это Мерлин кричит Мордреду предупреждение, следит, как тот прижимается к полу, выхватывает пистолет, спрятанный в кобуре на лодыжке, и всаживает по три пули в каждого, эффективно выводя их из строя.

Это Мерлин и Мордред встают спина к спине, готовясь к отражению следующей атаки.  
Это Эггзи, кто касается руки Эйдана, беззвучно спрашивая, все ли в порядке.  
Это его муж, не хэндлер, кто подносит дрожащую руку к губам и целует ладонь Эггзи, успокаивая.

Когда дом очищен от посторонних, нет больше границы между Мерлином и Мордредом, Эйданом и Эггзи.  
Они всегда были частью одного целого, частью одной души, намеренно отделенные и запираемые глубоко внутри, чтобы никогда не нарушать мирную атмосферу их дома.

Но вместе с кровью неудачливых убийц, растекающейся по ковру,  их дом заполняется темными сторонами их душ.  
Они переглядываются настороженно, пока Мерлин оповещает штаб-квартиру об атаке. Эггзи устало кивает. Мерлин вздыхает.

Рано или поздно, это должно было случиться.


End file.
